Truly, Madly, Deeply
by iFlare
Summary: It's a oneshot but so I can't say much...but it's a valnetineshipping AsukaxJun..tragedyxRomance. If you loved my colors of the rainbow you'll like this too! Please R


Hey guys, this is my next tradegy/romance for yu-gi-oh GX. Weird thing is, I feel happy when writing stuff like this. Hm…But anyways, I found that I support valentineshipping(ManjyomexAsuka :'D). So, here's my next one-shot, inspired from the song remixed by Cascada "truly, madly, deeply"(such a pretty song btw, go look it up on youtube). I always being my one-shots and other –insert number here- shots, with a poetic and meaningful intro that ties with the plot. WARNING border lining Teen rating.

Enjoy!

Oh before you start

Bold italics-song that inspired me "Truly, Madly, Deeply"[not a songfic btw...and the '…' mean the song is continuing

yes I know, Mnajyome addresses Asuka as Tenjoin-kun, but in this he'l ldo both "tenjoin-kun" and "Asuka" Kay?

Oh, and if you didn't read this beforehand, tough luck.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Gx, this is just for fun.

The unpredictable is the best way to live your life, surprises always around the corner, not knowing what action may lead to the next, not knowing the end of the road. But, you shan't be afraid of the unknown, but be more afraid of what you do know. Live you life to the fullest, take the chance and run with all your might into the fields. You may fall, but land yourself amongst the flowers and lay like that forever with your loved one beside you, trapped in that moment. The field will soon die, and the light will fade. But, do not fear, the light is not gone forever. It's merely a hello and a good-bye, take a step and accept it with all your being and another.

-------

Waves were rapidly, slapping against one another and the wind quickened, picking up grains of sand for a ride as if a storm was coming near. A soft, beautiful melody was heard over the treacherous weather, coming from an old run down shack sitting on the beach.

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need.**_

I love you more with every breath 

_**Truly, madly, deeply, do…..**_

A young figure lay sprawled out on the floor of an old shabby shack that resounded creaks with any such movement, where cloth lay in wrinkled heaps. A red Egyptian cotton blanket covered her, exposing her breasts. Her hair lay out messy but with a seductive air around her. Her flushed under the dull glow of the shack and her eyes sparkled with ecstasy as another figure was hidden amongst her wet hair. He ran tongue along her collarbone causing her to let out a soft moan, tilting her head back. She twisted her legs, curling one around the boy's waist, pulling him closer to her face and planting her lips on his. He rolled his eyes back in elation, accepting the moisture upon his dry lips. He felt a soft pressure against his chest, as he ran his lips along her soft lips, asking to go in. She opened her mouth, allowing him to join the party inside. He brought his hand carefully to her head, running his hand through her dark golden locks, feeling the silk against skin. He moved his torso up and down like a see-saw a few times, taking his lips off of her he rested his head on her shoulder, as he was exhausted. She laid her head on his, rubbing his head, feeling his hair between her fingers. She started to give out a cross between a laugh and moan, as he was nuzzling her neck leaving small red marks along the side.

I wanna lay like this forever 

His head started to move down her body, lightly nipping down her neck, then her chest area and stopped at her lower torso. His legs stayed together, stretched out to the side, as his face was pressed into her stomach, nuzzling it and giving it affection as much as he would with her lips. She clasped her hands on his head, twisting her body, to and fro as if music was playing and she was dancing to the beat.

She closed her eyes and spoke, "Manjyome-kun…"

He gave a small moan as his reply.

"…Let's stop for now," she breathed, "we've been doing it three hours straight."

He stopped kissing and laid his head on her fit stomach, "alright…Tenjoin-kun," he said softly.

She sat up carefully, one hand holding up the sheet covering chest; the boy's head fell on the stretched out sheet, laying across Asuka's crossed legs. "I would've never guessed you to be so passionate when I first met you Manjyome-kun…." She closed one eye, smiling.

He rested his elbows, carefully on her knees, "Oh really?" he smirked playfully, "I would've never guessed you to be so dirty…."

She leaned towards him, grabbing his chin gingerly, "Touche," she gave him a quick kiss, "Touche my dear friend."

"Oh, babe," he sat up, close to her face, "I think we're _more_ then friends." He hid his face amongst her hair, biting on her ear softly.

"Manjyome-kun…"she said giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled back, placing his hands behind him and putting his weight on his hands. He looked at her with slit eyes, "what?" he asked.

"I would've never thought to have love something more than dueling…"

He cocked his head back, "oh? Really?" he slid his hand underneath her arms, pulling her close, their noses almost touching, "glad I was the right one then."

"Me too," she whispered. He tilted his head moving closer to her divine lips, their lips almost touching.

"What is that?" she gasped, standing up, holding the blanket close to her chest.

Manjyome stood up, grabbing the second red blanket and tied it around his small waist and started to walk towards the door, pushing it open. A large gust of wind knocked him back into Asuka. He reached his hand back and curled his hand around her waist patting it. She moved close to his back,, lightly digging her fingernails into back. "What's going on?" she asked trembling.

Manjyome stood in horror, slowly walking out on the beach, staring up at the sky trembling.

"Manjyome-kun…." She whimpered.

"Asuka," he breathed, still locked onto the sky.

She looked up, her eyes widened.

Dark clouds hung in the sky, swirling and mixing into one another. Sand sprayed in the wind violently, scratching the faces of the two teens.

"What the hell happened while we were in there?" he asked aloud.

Asuka stood there, holding onto the blanket, nearly letting go because of her nerves. She placed her hand on the side her face, holding her hair down, turning around, looking at the scenery.

------

A large group of students dressed in yellows, reds and blues sat in a dark cave that stood off from the Acamedy. A bald man dressed in maroon held a clipboard calling out names, "Manjyome Jun?" he called out loudly.

No reply came from the crowd. The bald man peered over the quiet crowd, "Manjyome Jun?" he called again. "Is he here?"

No reply came again.

"Manjyome-kun if you're here, please answer!" eh said frantically.

A teal haired boy stood up and gave a bow.

"Yes, Ryo?" the man asked.

"I haven't seen Manjyome since early this morning…he left with Asuka to a shack on the beach and I haven't seen them since." He said quietly and sat back down.

"What?!" The man yelled, "you mean they're in a direct path of the coming Tsunami?!"

The crowd filled with incoherent murmurs.

"Sissy in trouble?!" A dark brown haired boy stood up, terror on his face. "I have to go after her!" he said frantically, turning to run off. A man with hideous features, dressed in blue and pink held him back. "Fubuki, you're not going out in that storm!"

"No! I can't let my lil' sis be out there! No!" He aid through tears, "I can't stop losing her!" he yelled trying to break through the man's grip. "Please!" He turned to the man, tears streaming down his face, "you gotta let me go after her!"

The man looked down at him, compassionately, "I wish I could let you. But, my job is to protect the students no matter what-ne."

Ryo walked over taking the broken boy and sat him down, wrapping his arms around him rocking him back and forth and rested his head on his should, "Shh, everything's going to be okay." He soothed, "she's smart, she'll find shelter and high ground."

A boy dressed in red sat next to three other boy dressed in yellow, he looked at them, all sharing the same face as Fubuki.

"Asuka-San…"the boy in red said to himself, "Manjyome-san…"

The boys in yellow stared at the ground. The blue-haired boy laid his head on the boy in red, "Aniki, she'll be okay."

He looked up at the three boys. The nodded at him in agreement. He couldn't help but smile a little, but deep inside of him he had a bad feeling.

---------

He took her hand and started to run against the strong winds; he held his arm in front of his face, guarding it from the grains of sand that acted like daggers. They ran for what felt like miles. Asuka slowed down falling to her knees, into the cold sand, a teal blanket coming up on her bare legs and fluttered back into the sea. Manjyome bent over, his hands placed on his knees. His hair fell limply in his face, "Asuka…" he panted, "we'd better head back, quickly."

She looked up horrified, "but it's so far away and the wind is so strong!"

He held his hand out, "I'll be here, no worries babe." He cocked his head, smiling peacefully.

She got up slowly, placing hers delicately in his and nodded.

The couple started running again along the beach, not knowing that their fate would be slapping them in the face with such a powerful force. The winds picked up more, causing the couple not to be able to run anymore; they now walked as if they were walking through water.

"Asuka! Cover your eyes!" he yelled over the wind.

She looked at the angry ocean, not hearing him and stopped staring in horror.

He looked at his hand realizing, their hands no longer intertwined. He looked at her in question, seeing her face, he looked to where her eyes were locked onto and also shared the same face as her.

A large wave, at least forty feet tall was hurtling towards the two.

She started to hyperventilate, seeing the powerful force coming at them. Manjyome stood in front of her and grabbed her clasped hands, trembling. "Asuka, there's no way we can escape this…" he rasped.

Her eyes filled with tears, "Manjyome-kun, I don't want to die." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He placed his hand on her cheek, "neither do I," he said softly, "but, we can't escape this…"

"Oh, Manjyome-kun!" she whimpered, tears trembling out of her eyes.

"I'm glad," he smiled.

"How can you be at a time like this?!" she cried, "we're about to be crushed alive!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

He pushed her off, his hands on her shoulders, "because," eh started, "I'll be able to die with most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. I wouldn't want to die any other way." He closed is eyes smiling, "I'm not afraid."

She stood up straight, "I'm glad too" she smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked at the ocean and back at her love. "Neither am I."

"Let's make it worthwhile," tears filled his eyes.

She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, digging his fingers into her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips touched and their bodies whipped into nowhere, as the water splashed upon the beach.

Manjyome and Asuka still had their clutch on one another, sinking deeper and deeper into the deep blue. They hung limply as if they'd been hung from an old-century gallows. The red Egyptian cloth wrapped around their bodies, covering exposing areas, making it look like a scene in a Shakespere play. It made them look like two water nymphs, sleeping in the largest water flower.

Manjyome tilted his head slowly and slowly pressed his lips to Asuka's, she opened her eyes slowly. She smiled, accepting his kiss. The couple floated in the water, sinking deeper and deeper. They knew they didn't have much time before the water took their lives away, but Manjyome and Asuka continued to press their lips to one another, living their last few moments.

I wanna bathe with you in the sea 

Cold took over their bodies. The current of the sea pushed the couple apart, but a mysterious force kept their hands clasped in one another's. The two lifeless bodies softly made impact with the bottom, the red egpytian cotton wrapping around their bodies. The two lay there, looking like they were a painting. Their hands clasped still, lay on top of the red beauty; a blue and white sparkle emitted from their ring fingers. On Manjyome's was a sapphire lightening bolt and on Asuka's finger sat a diamond shaped into a teardrop. They _**truly**_, loved one another and were _**madly **_in love and fell _**deeply**_ in love and the sea.

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

Until the sky falls down on me 

----------

Hope y'all like it! Please R&R!


End file.
